natsu journey
by the dark angel of darkness
Summary: Natsu leaves for 3 years to train but he isn't complety the same when he comes back, what happend to him and who did he train with? lemons might come in future chapters natsu x mirajane with a litlle natsu x minerva
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Im back did you miss me? Well I still don't own fairytail or anything in this story except my idea. Anyways enjoy!**

 **POV Natsu drageneel**

Ever since, I defeated a dragon and future rouge! You would think I would get more appreciation and respect! Not that I expect to instantly be promoted to an S class wizard or anything but still you know just increase my standing a little? But no infact it had the complete opposite effect. Everyone magnified every mistake I made!

And I have to say it got an my Nevers quiet a lot recently especially after Erza started dating that got for nothing dragon slayer Sting! All these thoughts ran through my head as I slowly but surely walked towards the guildhall. When I finally reached there I went to sit at a table with no one else and just use my enchanted hearing to hear what people were talking about, there was a little about booze something about woman here and there, but what annoyed me the most was the ones talking about my recent behavior.

I heard a voice inside my head it was very deep and for some reason gave me chills down my spine, ``You don't need them, you can come with me, not only will I train you to show all of them just how power full you can be. I will take you to a place where they can't hurt you anymore, where the only thing you have to worry about is who your next foe will be, now doesn't that sound tempting?´´ at first I was against but then I heard something, ´´Everyone I have an announcement to make! Erza said, at this point I didn't really care about what she said but I decide to hear her out anyways.

´´ I would like to present you our newest member Sting!`` And the I had it I just couldn't take it anymore I decide it was time for me to leave but I had to do one thing first. Just before gildarts could join the celebration I lightly tapped him on the should and made a gesture for him to follow me, when we had walked a little away from the guild I heard him ask what this was all about.

I turned around to face him ´´ gildarts im leaving the guild for a while, I need to train and be on my own. this isn't at goodbye cause I will return.´´ halfway through that sentence I hugged him, and surprisingly enough he hugged me back, ´´ you where the best dad anyone could ask for thank you gildarts´´ ``don't sweat it kid, I don't know what you are looking for out there but I know that you will find it. But let's join this final celebration okey kido?´´ gildarts said. ´´ sure gildarts one final day``

But as I walked into the guild sabertooth where there well more specifically Minerva, Rufus, Orga, And of course rouge. ``sting come back you can't leave us! Rouge said ´´Yeah we need you!`` Rufus said, ´´no you don't you just want me back cause im strong and you need that for the grand magic games´´ Sting replied with a little venom in his voice.

´´don't get to full of yourself sting, rember I took both you and rouge down at the grand magic games, I really do think they are here because they care about you!`` I inject

At first there where silence followed with my comment about his strength then there where glares `` how dare you! Erza yeld she stormed up to me and where about to slap but just before her hand connected to my cheek I caught her wrist. ``ENOUGH! I AM DONE BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG ERZA!´´ I yeld just before I punched her as hard as I could in the face sending her flying to the other end of them room when she finally hit the wall she was out cold.

``INFACT IM DONE ALL TOGHETER IM DONE WITH EVERY MISTAKE I MADE BEING MAGNIFED IM JUST DONE WITH EVERYTHING! I ran over to the kitchen grabbed a knife and jumped back to where I was standing before. ´´infact im done being fairytail if this is how my family is from now on´´ just as I said that I sliced my shoulder where my fairy tail mark was and it was erased almost instantly

As I went on one knee and gave happy a hug I told him to stay with wendy and Carla I looked straight into mirajanes eyes and saw her sadness I felt terrible for being the course of it but I had to let her know somehow before I left so I raised my hand up with my index and thumb finger extend doing fairytails signature mark. Before turning my back on the stunned guild hall and stunned sabertooth and started walking.

 **Time skip 3 years**

As I returned to Magnolia from my training. There where one place I had to go before I went back to fairytail with an apology. As I stood outside lisanas, elfmans and Mirajane house. I heard Mirajane inside so I crawled up the nearst tree and saw mirajane laughing happily with lissana, lucy, erza and sting, I felt my heart sink a little watching her happy but then I noticed one thing. Her smile always failed to reach her ears so I knew it was a fake smile and somehow I had to let her know I was back so I went down to the streets and found a random person. ´´I will give you 200000 jewels if you go to that house and tell the girl named mirajane someone is outside waiting for her by the place she used to cry`` ´´the man looked at me for a second and then took the jewels and knocked on the door, after I saw him do that I ran as fast as I could to lisannas old grave.

 **Shot mirajane pov**

Ever since natsu left I couldn't queit get him out of my head even now when I was sitting here with my friends all around me, I was awakened from my thougts when I heard a knock on the door `` don't worry im gonna get it I said`` with a cheerful voice before lissana could stand up. I went down stairs and opned the door and a man I have never seen before stood there, ``who are you I asked?´´ a little curios

´´are you the woman named mirajane?`` he asked ``yes I am now I my ask who you are?´´ ``who I am doesn't matter some gut payed me 200000 jewles to tell you to meet him the place you used to cry now when that's done I will take my leave.``

Only one thing crossed my mind at that moment I ran up the stairs ran over, got my shoes, and put them on in a hurry. However before I could run sting had grabbed my arm. ``I heard everything, do you really think it's him?´´ he said a little protective I looked him in the eyes ´´ I don't know but if he is finally back it doesn't seem like he wants to meet anyone else then me I said. ´´now remove your arm so I can see if natsu really is back!`` suddenly everyone went quiet ´´where is he sting asked with a hint of anger in his voice ´´im not gonna tell you!´´ I wreselt my arm free and ran as fast as I could away from them, all the while I could hear them calling after me but I didn't care I could only think of one thing and that was natsu.

Please still be there natsu im coming and this time I wont let you go!

 **AN tell me what you think in the reviews but im a lot more satisfied with this story then broken dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly i still don't own fairytail or any of the charcters**

 **Mirajanes pov.**

I just kept running faster then I ever had before, it had to be him who else would pay that much just to see me at lisannas old grave? I ran past the familiar houses and I could see the church in the distant and I was closing in fast, I knew I was gonna be there soon, but am I really ready to see him? I mean he did leave us in a brutal way? No! we pushed him away that's the only reason he would ever leave us that we had already agreed on in fairy tail, but some people mainly Erza and Sting were still mad at natsu.

As I went into the graveyard I slowed down slowly walking towards the all to familiar place, but as I neared the grave I could only see a shadow standing in front of it "NATSU!" I screamed at him as he turned around I started running, I practically threw myself at him.

 **Natsu pov**

As I heard stood infront of the grave I wasn't sure if she was gonan show up but when I heard her yelling my name I immediately turned around and caught her in my arms. It felt so good finally holding her again, I just hold her really tight while she cried on my shoulder, im not sure if it was tears of joy or sadness but I hopede they were tears of joy ``mirajane im not sure how to say this but I love you and I know you might not feel the same way bu-`` I never got around to finishing that sentence because suddenly mirajanes lips where on my own at first I was to shocked to do anything but then I started kissing back loving the feeling og her soft lips on my own,

As my tongue slid past her under lip, begging for an entrance which she granted almost immediately, unfortunately we had to pull apart for air but just as we did that Sting and Erza had to show up. ´´Natsu what the hell are you doing here `` erza started while sting just stood with wide eyes, ´´what does it look like Erza? Im kissing mirajane, why are you jealous?´´ I taunted I could see her brimming with anger and in a flash of light she stood in her flame empress armor ready to fight me ´´oh so you want a rematch Erza?´´ I asked as I felt her magic power released I had to admit it had a nice pressure to it but still not even near mine, I realsed about 40% of my power and the pressure simply overpowered hers easily, she was just standing there frozen in fear of my almost suffocating magic power, I was at that moment I felt stings magic power, he was already coming at me at highspeed in dragonforce, I simply stopped his attack with one hand and punched him in the face sending him flying through town destroying multiple houses.

 **A/N no amv here because of the fight**

At this point erza recoverd and reequipped her flame empresses armor and was coming at Natsu as well using a faint side swing attack, she tried to punch him the face and for a moment It looked like she was gonna hit natsu square in the face but just before she hit Natsu dissapeard. And appeard at her side hitting her in a stomach also sending her flying but this time gray and sting were there to catch her along with the rest of fairy tail. Even with both Gray and Sting they were send back a couple of feet. ´´oh so the cavalry arrived eh?´´ Natsu said as he saw gildarts and master standing in a position ready to fight. ´´Natsu you of all should know when you attack fairytail you will regret it!`` master markov said. As Natsu looked them over he realized something.

All of them were ready to fight him even if it meant death. He started laughing like a maniac. ´´I didn't come here to fight you guys, I came here to see mirajane. But when sting and erza showed up and attacked me I defend my self!`` Natsu declared with a powerfull voice. ´´Natsu my bot what happened to you?´´ Makrov asked in despair

``what happened?! I WENT TO TRAIN WITH ACNOLOGIA! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THE INNOCENT BOY THAT LEFT IS DEAD! I KILLED GRAMPS! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ALL THOSES WEAK GUILDS AND I ENJOYED IT! AND I FINALLY COMPLETED MY TRANING WHEN I KILLED MY MASTER!´´ natsu yelled at the fairytail mages

They just stood there shocked. Their nackama had killed someone innocent blockhead natsu had killed someone and enjoyed it.

``oh and I forgot the most important part gramps, I know about the lights! And to all of your guys information E.N.D Zerfes strongest demon, stands for Etherious Natsu Drangneel and I am the leader of Tatrous and all Demon guild. And stay out of our way cause if you don't you will die sorry to pop your bobble´´ then Natsu turned around and kissed mirajane one last time before disappearing.

 **A/N natsu is now at sabertooth**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be Minerva Imagine her surprise when Natsu was at the door ´´natsu`` she said with a seductive voice ´´hello there Minerva just that I would tell you I am willing to join you in the grand magic games for a prize``

Minerva could barely contain her happiness at that sentence but managed somehow. ´´ and what would that prize be Natsu?´´ natsu suddenly leaned in really close to her ear `` during the games I want you and your body, its that or no deal´´ minerva blushed a deeps shade of red even more red then erzas hair! ´´ s-s-s-s sure we have a de de deal! `` she managed to stutter forward.

 **At Tatrous**

´´why do you think he is medeling with humans kyouka?`` A demon named sayla asked ´´well probeally because of the fact some of them look pretty good and maybe even for fun. ``but it wont matter anyway cause the don't stand a chance against us right kyouka?`` sayla again asked. ``yeah that's right``

 **Back with fairy tail**

´´Everybodt return to the guild gray you carry erza elfman you take sting we need them in the infmary immediately and then we will discuss what to do now.`` makrov said with sadness in his voice he still couldn't wrap his head around natsu change. But that was nothing compared to how gildarts felt because he was complety frozen I schock that Natus turned out like that not to mention he felt like he felt at his most important task to keep natsu safe. As mirajane went up to him with a smilie she looked him in the eyes and told him not worry cause the real natsu is still in there she spend time with him before Sting and Erza showed up. And for some reason mirajane did what only natsu has been able to do before she have everyone hope. But Little did they know mirajane was breaking down on the inside.

Cause of all the things natsu had to go thourg and had to do just because they pushed him away. She felt even worse then when she lost lissana. She looked up at the now raining sky with tears streaming down her face silently wishing that Natsu was okey but Suddenly wendy slapped her at first she just looked at her in shock but then wendy told her something

How dare you doubt natsu he has always been the strongest of us and he has always pulled thourgh in the end so so so that's why we can't doubt him now or ever! She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Natsu I hope you come back we all ned you here. Even Gray needs you even though he would never admit it he has been taking less jobs lately. Even has less energy to fight we all pretended to ignore it but I can't anymore the guild is dying slowly without you natsu! Come back we need you! Even though it was only her thoughts it still helped her.

Erza and sting only thought one thing while koncked out when did natsu get this strong? And why does he hate us so much?

 **Sorry it took some time to update but this really need to be thought through and with school work and social life mixed in it's hard to keep up I will try to update more though**


End file.
